kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1: Begins Night
A young boy stands in the center of a ruined city. Laser blasts strike the ground next to him, he's is shaken by the impact. As he returns to his feet, two figures flew over top of him. One was yellow and resembled an eagle, she was flying on a glider. The other was red and resembling a dragon, he was projecting fire from the palms of his hands and the soles of his feet to keep himself airborne. Two motorcycles roared behind the boy, he ducked out of the way as the two riders drove past him. He caught a glimpse of the two as they passed him. One was green with black detailing, the other white with a pale blue. The boy chased after the two riders down the ruined street. As he turned the corner he spotted a black figure surrounded by a bright light floating between two towers. The boy then noticed the eagle flyer as she hopped on top of her glider and hurled a giant shuriken at the black figure, as the shuriken reached the black figure it instantly shattered upon contact with the light. The eagle flyer's glider is then hit by a laser shot as she spirals out of control hitting the ground next to the boy. The eagle flyer quickly jumped back on her feet and propelled herself into the air linking up with the dragon flyer. The green and white riders now a few yards form the boy charge their weapons for their finishers. The two reached their maximum as the green rider smashes the ground with his hammer causing a building to fall down over the black figure, the white rider firing a barrage of katana blades at the same target. The dragon flyer hurled a wave of fire towards the black figure, as the eagle flyer charges in to take out the target. She is hit and plummeted to the ground exploding on impact. The boy stood in aw of the destruction right in front of him as the green and white riders charged at the black figure. The green rider was hit by a blast and fell to the ground lifelessly, the white rider following shortly after, her katana flying into the air and stabbing the ground in front of the boy. The red flyer charged right past the boy and leapt towards the figure. The red flyer hits the ground next to the black figure and hacks away at him with his sword. After a few sword clashes the red flyer is stabbed by the black figure and falls to the ground bursting into flames. The boy fell to his knees trembling, “This world...”, he began clenching his legs with his hands “is over.” {Insert Opening Theme - Extreme Dream} The Black figure began to approach the boy a storm brewing overhead as he drew closer. The boy grabbed the white rider's katana and stood to the face the black figure to see that he has vanished. He then turns to see the cloaked figure directly behind him. The boy swung the white rider's sword at the black figure, the sword breaking on impact. The remains of the sword was then struck by a bolt of lightning, the boy being sent of his feet from the blow and falling to the ground, the sword flying out of his hands in the process. The roar of thunder and rain begins to drench the ruined city. The boy's vision began to blur and his eyes shut. He then reopened them to see the ruined city replaced by his bedroom and himself on the floor. He looked around his room and rested his eyes at the doorway to see Cole standing just outside the door. “About time you got up, Alex,” Cole said resting his hand on the frame of the door. “Cole?...” Alex asked in a daze while rubbing his eyes, “What time is it?” “Eight o five,” Cole returned, “day two schedule.” “Eight o five...” Alex said yawning, “I don't have class until nine forty-five. Go on without me.” Cole counted to three on his fingers. “Wait...” Alex added turning back to Cole, “Did you say day two schedule?” “Yep,” Cole returned with a sigh. Alex stared blankly at the ceiling for a second, after about three seconds his eyes widened. “...Oh my god.” “Oh crap, if I'm late one more time Mr. Collins is gonna kill me.” Alex proclaims now brushing his teeth excessively. He stopped for a moment and banged his head against the bathroom mirror. “What's wrong with me?” “I'm going on a head!” Cole shouted back to Alex while opening the front door to Alex's apartment. “Okay.” Alex replied. “Try not to be too late this time, alright.” Cole added before walking out the front door. “Hey, I'm never...” Alex began while running out of the bathroom, “that late...” Alex surveyed the room to find that Cole had already left. “Fine, and good riddance too!” Toast pops out of a toaster and Alex grabbed it immediately “Ha ha hot,” he said fumbling it a bit. Alex dropped the toast on a plate, spread peanut butter over it and headed for the door. Alex then grabbed his bag and opened the front door and stopped for a second. He looked over to a picture in a frame. “Bye mom, I'll see you later.” He said before walking out the front door of his apartment. He existed the building and ran down a small flight of stairs and down the sidewalk to the left of his building. After a few minutes he turned a corner and started walking up a large hillside to West Ardent Secondary School. After a five minute walk he stopped about halfway up the hill to catch his breath, “Why does this hill have to be so damn big?” He said breathing heavily as a blond haired girl about his age walked up behind him. “It's not that big, you're just lazy.” The girl said as she walked past Alex. “Sarah, what are you doing here so early?” He asked returning to his feet, “Don't you have a spare right now?” “Yes,” She replied turning to face Alex, “but that's not an excuse for being late.” “Preppy as always I see.” Alex whispered beginning to walk again. “Better to be preppy then lazy.” Sarah said starting back up the hill. “Hey, that's!” Alex shouted pointing at Sarah, “... uh.” Sarah stopped and turned back to face Alex again, “'Uh' what?” “Nothing,” Alex returned as he shuffled awkwardly past Sarah, “I'll just ignore that.” “As you do with all of your problems,” Sarah retorted, “Honestly Alex, I wonder what your parents must think.” Alex stopped dead in his tracks, “Yeah, so do I sometimes...” He mumbled “Anyway...” he added turning back to Sarah with a smirk on his face, “I'd like to stay and chat, but I have class unlike you.” He said before dashing up the hill towards the school building. Sarah stood on the pathway blinking her eyes once or twice “...Man, I just don't get that guy.” She proclaimed before starting off up the hill in the same direction. About ten minutes later Alex and Cole were in their first period class, PE. The class was outside playing soccer in the field behind the school building, Alex and Cole standing by the goal posts. “That's incredible Alex, only three minutes late.” Cole proclaimed jokingly, “ a new record.” “Yeah, I get it,” Alex said stretching out his legs, “Would you knock it off already?” “I could,” Cole began, “but I don't think I will.” “Not like I could expect anything else from you,” Alex stated under his breathe. “Maybe if you weren't off in you're own little world all the time it wouldn't be so easy.” Cole retorted. “I suppose,” Alex returned “Then again...” He added thinking back to the dream he had this morning. “Hey, Cole?” He asked as the voice of a male student called out. “Heads up!” The student shouted as a ball hurled through the air towards Alex. “Huh?” Alex exclaimed as he looked up to the sky to see a ball whipping through the air and striking him in the face. “Whack!” Sounded the back of Alex's neck as something hit it. “Ow!” Alex exclaimed grabbing the back of his neck, his eyes centering on Sarah who was standing directly above him. It was now third period which was a Science class for Alex, and one of the two classes he had with Sarah Gardner, the student council president. “Damn it Alex!” Sarah exclaimed while sitting back down in her chair angrily. “What?” Alex shouted back at Sarah. “I know you were sleeping, your hand stopped moving!” Sarah yelled back at Alex “That's no reason to hit me!” Alex retorted. Sarah let out a big sigh before picking her pencil back up and returning to her work, “Remind me again why we're lab partners again? “You got me,” Alex returned, “Anyway... wait, what were we doing again?” “Review.” Sarah answered. “Oh, right...” Alex said back, “of?” “You're kidding right?” Sarah said glaring at Alex raising an eyebrow, “Molecular compounds.” She said before sticking her nose back in her textbook. “Right, got it.” Alex stated while flipping through his textbook, “There,” he said setting his book down. Sarah looks back at Alex and sighs, “Alex.” “Yeah?” Alex returns. “That's chapter seven, molecular compounds are on chapter five.” Sarah informed him. “Right...” Alex said flipping through his book again, “I knew that.” “Sure you did.” Sarah whispers rolling her eyes. “Uh...” Alex said looking for the right page. “GAH!” Sarah exclaimed grabbing Alex's textbook “It's right here damn it!” She adds slamming the book down on the correct page. “... Um, thanks.” Alex said staring blankly at his textbook. “You're hopeless.” Sarah proclaimed. It was now fourth period, Mathematics. Alex was sitting behind Cole by a large window that went along the far wall of the classroom. “She actually said that?” Cole asked. “Yeah,” Alex returned , “didn't care that the whole class was listening.” “Maybe she was trying to make an example out of you.” Cole retorted. “'Follow school rules or face my wrath!'” Alex said while mimicking Sarah's voice. “You do know she's sitting right on the other side of the room right?” Cole asked while gesturing over to Sarah who was glaring back at them. “Yeah, I know.” Alex returned with a slight chuckle. “Do you care?” Cole asked leaning back against the window. “Not really.” Alex said finishing up the last few questions on the worksheet that the class was given. “and, done,” Alex said placing down his pencil and walking up to the front of the room. “Ms. Foster?” Alex asked to the teacher trying to get her attention, “I'm done.” he added handing her the completed handout. “Thank you Alex.” Ms. Foster said taking the worksheet. “You're welcome.” Alex said heading back to his desk. Once at his desk, he looked across to Sarah and gave her a mocking grin. Sarah simply rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Cole turned around in his desk to face Alex, “Overkill much?” He asked “What? I'm just having a little fun.” Alex returned. “Does she know that?” Cole retorted. “Her fault really, always taking things way too seriously.” Alex said stretching his arms and leaning back in his chair, “She really needs to learn how to loosen up a bit.” After about thirty-five minutes or so pass, the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Cole packed up his stuff and proceeded to leave the room, “Well, see ya.” he said to Alex as he walked out the front door of the room. “Yeah, later.” Alex returned as he began to do the same. As Alex was packing his stuff into his bag, the classroom phone rang, and Ms. Foster picked it up off of the receiver. “Hello?” She asked “Yes, he's still here. Okay, I'll tell him.” Ms. Foster then hung the phone and walked up to Alex. “Mr. Powell would like to see you in his office.” She informed him. “Okay, what for?” Alex asked her. “He didn't say,” Ms. Foster returned. “Okay, weird...” Alex stated, “Oh well, not like I had anything better to do.” Alex grabbed his bag and walked out of the room and down to the main office. When he reached the door he opened it quickly and proceeded through. He then proceeded up to the front desk where a receptionist was sitting. “Mr. Powell wanted to see me.” Alex stated grabbing the receptionist's attention. The receptionist the picked up the phone on her desk and dialed the number to Powell's office. “Name?” She asked Alex. “Darwin.” Alex stated. “First name?” The receptionist asked again. “Alex.” Alex returned. “Just a sec.” The receptionist said while the phone rang, “Yes, Mr. Powell?” she added “I have Alex Darwin here to see you... Yes, right away.” She said hanging up the phone. “Go right in.” “Okay, thanks.” Alex returned as he went towards the door of Mr. Powell's office. Alex proceeded down to Mr. Powell's office. He stopped for a second in front of the door, took a deep breathe and then proceeded to open the door. He walked into the room to see Mr. Powell, a police officer and a man in a black suit. “Ah, there you are Alex.” Mr. Powell said as Alex came into the room, “We've been expecting you.” Alex looked around the room ”What's this about?” He said as he closed the door behind him. “Have a seat, this may take a while.” Mr. Powell said to Alex as the door closed. {End of Part A} ----------------------------------------------------------------------- {Start of Part B} Alex sat in a chair in front of Mr. Powell's desk, the man in the black suit sitting directly across from him. “It has come to pass that very well being may be at risk,” The man read from a sheet of paper, “as such, if I am to leave this world, be sure that the property listed in this in this will be given to my one and only son, Alexander V. Darwin at the time of my passing.” He stopped to let out a short grunt, “However, be sure that the item attached to this will remains in a secure location until Alexander reaches sixteen years of age, on the day of March 21st. Signed Alice F. Darwin.” The man said placing down the will, “As stated in your mother's will, you are to inherit an item that she wished to keep locked away until this very day.” “Okay, what exactly?” Alex asked tilting his head to the side. “Officer Marcoh, the case please.” The man instructed gesturing to the police officer. “Right.” Marcoh returned handing a black case with silver lining and handle to the man in the suit, “Here, Chief Sampson.” “Thank you.” Sampson said taking the case from Marcoh. Sampson placed the case on the desk, “Inside this case is something that you're mother wanted you to have. Though clearly she wanted to give it to you when you were ready to have it. Do you understand Alex?” He asked placing his hand over the case. “Yeah... I mean yes, yes I do.” Alex answered, nodding his head repeatedly. “Well then, I'm glad to hear it,” Sampson began picking up the case, “and I'm sure she would be as well.” He added handing Alex the case. “Yeah,” Alex returned taking the case from Sampson, “she would be,” he added bowing his head to Samson. “Alright then, I believe our business is down here,” Sampson said standing up from behind, “take care, Alex.” He added extending his hand to Alex. “Yeah,” Alex returned reaching out to grab Sampson’s, “I will.” “Alright Officer Marcoh, we should be going.” Sampson said heading for the door. “Wait,” Alex blurted out, “what exactly do I do with this?” He added gesturing to the case. “That's for you to decide.” Sampson returned opening the door to Powell's office, “Besides it's locked, no one has been able to open it since it came into our possession.” “Oh... I see,” Alex said looking down at the ground, “Well, thank you... again.” “You're welcome.” Sampson said walking out the door to Mr. Powell's office closing it behind him. Alex walked out the front door of the school and proceeded down the hill with the case in hand. “Well now, what do we do with you?” He said holding the case up in front of his face, “My place is cluttered enough as it is. Although...” He stopped to think for a second, “Eh, it's pretty small.” He continued walking down the hill. “Now then...” He stopped over the sound of a loud growl, “... Well, I did miss lunch.” About half an hour later, Alex sat on a park bench gobbling down a hamburger. “Ah, thank god for fast food.” Alex said whipping his mouth of crumbs. He looked up at the now red sky, “Sure is getting late...” He added taking in a deep breathe, “I should probably be getting home.” Alex said reaching for his bag. “Don't think so.” A voice called out from the shadows. “Huh?” Alex said turning his head to the voice as a bright red light whipped past him knocked him to ground, “Ow, wha-... what, was that.” He said looking back at the bench to find a feminine green figure standing over his bag. She wore a dark green dress the flailed out at the waist and close to the bottom, her hair was a long sickly green colour and style with her eyes cover by a red visor and horns that spread out in a v shape. “Who... What are you.” Alex said standing back on his feet. “I... am Spite,” The women in green said caressing the case that Alex's mother left for him, “and you're in my way.” “Like hell I am,” Alex returned reaching out to Spite, “give that back.” “Give what back?” Spite asked with demonic laughter, “If you mean this case, then it was never yours to begin with. I am merely here to return it to it's rightful owner. Now...” She said conquering a red orb of energy, “die.” Spite hurled the orb at Alex. “The hell?” Alex gawked as he leapt out of the line of fire as the orb collided with a nearby tree exploding on impact. “That was easier then expected,” Spite said reaching for a com-link hanging off her right ear, “This is Spite Commander. The package has been secured.” “Don't think so!” Alex exclaimed jumping out from the bushes grabbing the case from Spite's hand. “You worm,” Spite growled, “give that back this instant.” “Give what back?” Alex retorted. “Being smart now are you?” Spite asked swinging her whip up in the air striking it down on Alex. “Oh crap!” Alex said raising the case in the whip’s path. As the whip struck the case Alex was sent flying back into a near by tree. As he hit the tree, the case flew out of his hands and landed a few feat away from him. “Damn, that hurt,” Alex said inching along the ground to reach the case, “mother... please... help me.” He said touching the handle of the case. As his fingers slowly wrapped around the handle of the case, the case made a small “click”. “Besides it's locked, no one has been able to open it since it came into our possession.” Alex thought back to his meeting with Sampson, “Well I'll be damned.” He said to himself as he opened the case. Inside the case he found a red and silver device in the bottom half along with what appeared to be six USB keys of different colours spread along the top half. One a was a solid black another bright red, two green one light and one dark and another two were different shades of blue, one a deep blue and the other a pale aqua. “Blast, Blade... and, Star?” He read off the first three, “I get the first two... but what does Star mean?” He looked over to Spite who was walking towards him, “Well, if they'll get me out of this mess, I can't say that I care.” He said grabbing the device in the bottom half of the case as well as the black and red USB keys. “Hey Spite!” He yelled to his aggressor, “Is this what you're after?” He said holding up the device to her, Spite conquering another orb in the process, “Well then, if you want it...” He began placing the device around his waist, “come and claim it.” He added inserting the black USB into the left side of the device and the red into the right. “Star! Runner!” The device called out as Alex split it open and a bright light engulfed Alex. When the light faded, Alex's body was encased in a black suit with a red x going down the chest, with a red trim around his wrists and ankles. “You meddlesome worm,” Spite growled at him, “well then... what are you going to do now wretch?” “That's for me to decide,” Alex stated running his right hand over the silver x that adorned his helmet, “and for you to find out.” He added pointing his hand in the shape of a gun towards spite. “Insolent fool,” Spite growled at Alex while hurl her whip at him. Alex grabbed hold of the whip and pulled Spite towards him. In one quick motion, he struck Spite in the chest and sent her flying across the park. “You're rampage has gone on long enough,” Alex said removing the Star USB from the left side of the device and inserting it in the slot along the strap of the belt. After a few seconds he slammed on the button on the lower half of the slot. “Extreme Star Storm!” he said leaping into the air and striking a kicking pose to strike Spite. After the kick connected with a solid surface, Alex jumped back while what he assumed was Spite blew up behind him. “Well, that's it for her,” Alex said surveying the damage. “Not exactly,” Spite called out now perched on a lamp post. “How did you?” Alex puzzled turning to face Spite. “I was hoping to collect that case before a little worm like you managed to get their hands on it, but now that you have there's nothing I can do at the moment.” Spite stated twirling her sickly green hair, “So enjoy that power while you can my little worm. Consider it a gift.” She added while jumping of the lamppost and dissolving into the night. “Get back here!” Alex said attempting to stop her, but stopped dead in his tracks when she completely disappeared, “Damn it,” he exclaimed hitting his fist against a tree. Alex sighed and removed the USBs from the device and walked over to the case where the other four were. Alex placed the black and red keys back into the case and then went to remove the belt. “Gah!” He exclaimed as the device dissolved from sight. Alex blinked his eyes for a second thinking back to what Spite said. “I was hoping to collect that case before a little worm like you managed to get their hands on it, but now that you have there's nothing I can do at the moment.” He repeated to himself, “So that's what she meant,” he said banging his head against the tree, “Oh well, nothing I can do about it now.”He added closing the case and leaving the park. A man came out from behind a tree, “Spite, how could you allow this to happen?” “Forgive me Commander, I didn't expect him to have such a high synch rate with the driver, or the memories,” She pleaded from out of the shadows, “It won't happen again, I promise you. I'll reclaim them from him, you'll see.” “I certainly hope so...” He said walking off into the night, “for your sake.” To Be Continued {Insert Ending Theme - Mask} Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Soul - Star **Body - Runner *'Half Changes:' **StarRunner Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme episodes Category:Episodes